buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kendra, partie 2
"Kendra, partie 2" est le dixième épisode de la deuxième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le vingt-deuxième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 24 novembre 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par Marti Noxon et réalisé par David Semel. Synopsis Kendra s'avère être elle aussi une Tueuse de vampires. Buffy doit joindre ses forces avec sa nouvelle alliée si elle veut sauver Angel des griffes de Spike et l'empêcher d'accomplir le rituel qui rendra sa santé à Drusilla, tandis que les chasseurs de prime de l'Ordre de Taraka sont toujours à ses trousses. Pendant ce temps, Alex et Cordelia sont pris au piège dans la maison des Summers avec l'un des assassins. Résumé Buffy et Kendra partent voir Giles pour éclaircir la situation. Celui-ci comprend vite que Kendra a été activée à la mort de Buffy, mort qui n'a duré que quelques secondes lors de son combat avec le Maître (dans l'épisode Le Manuscrit). Bien que sauvée par Alex, Buffy n'en est pas moins morte, ce qui a activé une nouvelle tueuse. Kendra révèle alors à Buffy qu'elle a enfermé Angel dans une cage mais, quand elles arrivent sur place, les deux tueuses découvrent qu'il a disparu. Spike l'a fait enlever avec l'aide de Willy. Drusilla commence aussitôt à torturer Angel. De leur côté, Alex et Cordelia, qui sont chez Buffy, sont attaqués par un assassin de l'Ordre de Taraka et, obligés de se réfugier dans la cave, partagent un baiser fougueux et inattendu avant de réussir à s'enfuir. Au lycée, Buffy échappe à une autre tentative d'assassinat (lors de laquelle Jonathan est pris à partie). Giles réunit le Scooby-gang pour les informer du résultat de ses recherches : Spike a enlevé Angel pour le soumettre à un rituel destiné à rendre ses forces à Drusilla. Buffy et Kendra forcent Willy à leur révéler où se trouve Spike mais, quand elles arrivent sur place, le rituel est déjà en cours. Un combat général éclate alors entre les deux Tueuses et leurs amis et les vampires de Spike ainsi que les assassins de l'Ordre. Alors que Spike emporte Drusilla, inconsciente, Buffy le frappe par-derrière et le vampire finit enseveli par une tonne de gravats. Une fois Angel sauvé, Kendra quitte Sunnydale pour rejoindre son observateur. Elle et Buffy étant désormais amies. Mais Drusilla, qui a l'air en pleine santé, s'extirpe des décombres en emmenant Spike qui est quant à lui dans un triste état. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * David Boreanaz — Angel * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Seth Green — Oz * Saverio Guerra — Willy * Kelly Connell — Norman Pfister * Bianca Lawson — Kendra Young * James Marsters — Spike * Juliet Landau — Drusilla Crédités en fin d'épisode * Danny Strong — Jonathan Levinson Non crédité en fin d'épisode * Spice Williams — Patrice Apparitions Personnages *Sam Zabuto (mentionné) *Dramius (mentionné) *Eligor (mentionné) Organisations et Titres *Ordre de Taraka *Scooby-Gang *Observateur *La Tueuse Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Maison des Summers *Appartement d'Angel *Willy's Place *Église de du Lac *Lycée de Sunnydale **Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Objets et Armes *Pieu *QUEEN C *Arbalète *"Mlle Edith" *Croix du Lac *Manuscrit du Lac (mentionné) *"Écrits de Dramius" *"Écrits de Dramius, Volume 6" *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers Sortilèges et Rituels *Rituel de Restauration (Vampire) Morts *Un vampire, dépoussiéré par Willow *Un vampire, dépoussiéré par Giles *Norman Pfister, tué par Alex et Cordelia en piétinant les vers Le Saviez-vous ? *Bianca Lawson a dû prendre un accent (décision de dernière minute) pour le rôle de Kendra, qu’elle détestait vraiment. Elle a été entrainée avec un coach pour donner à sa prononciation un accent africain. *À l'origine, Spike aurait du mourir à la fin de cet épisode, afin de laisser Drusilla et Angelus être les Big Bad de la deuxième saison, mais la popularité du personnage a poussé Joss Whedon à garder son personnage. Il a pris la décision de le cloitré dans un fauteuil roulant pour laisser Drusilla prendre les commandes. *Toutes les répliques de Buffy qui se moquent de l'accent de Kendra ont été ajoutées et crées par Sarah Michelle Gellar elle-même. *Marti Noxon admet ne pas comprendre pourquoi la scène de l'attentat à l'arme à feu, dans les couloirs du lycée, n'a pas été censurée. Ce genre de scène est toujours particulièrement développer à montrer à la TV américaine. Rares sont les fois où des coups de feu sont tirés dans la série. *Spice Williams, la troisième chasseuse de prime de l'Ordre de Taraka qui se fait passer pour une femme flic, est une cascadeuse avant d'être une actrice. Elle réapparaît dans l'épisode "Le retour de Faith" de la série ''Angel'' et joue une prisonnière enrôlée par la Force pour attaquer Faith dans sa prison. *Le personnage de Willy l'indic, créé par Marti Noxon pour cet épisode, est selon elle-même, l'un des rares personnages qu’elle a créé et que Whedon et son équipe ont conservé comme personnage récurrent. *Dans une interview, Seth Green dit que la phrase « I mock you with my monkey pants » (phrase que Oz dit lorsqu'il parle des gâteaux en forme d'animaux) est en fait une phrase qu'à rêvé Alyson Hannigan. Joss Whedon a par la suite décidé de l'insérer dans le dialogue. Chronologie *Kendra est sidérée de voir que Buffy mène une vie tout à fait normale et civilisée, avec ses études et ses amis, au lieu d'exercer dans l'anonymat. Dans la V.O., Giles mentionnera alors en se moquant le moment ou Buffy a voulu devenir pom-pom girl dans l'épisode "Sortilèges". Dans la V.F., il parle de « la fois où elle a voulu être déléguée de classe ». *C'est ici le début singulier et drôle de la relation étonnante entre Alex et Cordelia. *C'est la première fois qu'on voit Giles et Willow éliminer des vampires. *Suite a l'accident à la fin de l'épisode, où un orgue s'effondre sur lui, Spike sera cloué dans un fauteuil roulant pour la quasi totalité du reste de la saison. *Le numéro Autre temps, autre tueuse de la ''Saison huit'' de Buffy en comics fait une référence à cet épisode lorsque Buffy dit à Erin Fray, la sœur de Melaka Fray « I thought about being a cop. A law. In high School. I took a test, said I fit the profile. » Elle parle là du test que Buffy à fait pendant la journée d'orientation et dont le résultat était de travailler dans la police. *À partir de l'épisode, Buffy accepte sa mission, son rôle d'Élue et cesse de se plaindre de sa condition. C'est sa rencontre avec Kendra qui lui a permis cette acceptation. *Giles dit qu'il a choisit, après avoir rencontré Buffy, de faire une croix sur l'étude du Manuel de la Tueuse avec elle. Ce fameux manuel est le livre mystique Vampyr qui lui montre dans le premier épisode. *Le livre que Alex et Cordelia regardent pour identifier Mr. Pfister réapparaît dans "Réminiscence", et c'est cette fois Giles qui fait des recherches dedans pour tenter d'identifier Der Kindestod. *On apprend de la bouche de Giles qu'il y a 43 églises à Sunnydale. *C'est à la fin de cet épisode que Drusilla récupère ses forces et redevient redoutable comme autrefois. Elle est à présent l’antagoniste majeure de Buffy. *Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jonathan est encore la victime sans défenses des vilains dans la série, un gag qui deviendra récurrent, et se répètera encore dans l'épisode "Œufs surprises". *C'est le dernier épisode où Spike prend soin de sa chère Drusilla. Après cet épisode, les rôles sont inversés et c'est Drusilla qui prendra soin de son compagnon, immobilisé dans un fauteuil. *Dans la scène de torture entre Drusilla et Angel, où celle-ci se délecte de brûler sa peau à l'eau bénite en lui rappelant les atrocités qu'il a commises, on entrevoit le passé commun que Angelus et Drusilla ont eu à Londres, en 1880, lorsqu'il a fait d'elle sa victime. *Après que Oz se prenne une balle perdue en protégeant Willow, les deux jeunes gens deviennent officiellement amis, et on voit Willow s'ouvrir à lui. *Avec l'évocation de Mr. Zabuto et l'arivée d'une seconde Tueuse de Vampires, Giles mentionne pour la première fois, et de façon indirecte, le Conseil des Observateurs, qui fera réellement partie du décors à partir de la troisième saison. *Kendra explique qu'elle a été confiée par ses parents à son Observateur quand elle était petite, afin d'être formée à son futur devoir de Tueuse, en attendant l'éventualité de son "activation" officielle. C'est en vérité le seul et unique indice que l'on a avant la septième saison, sur l'existence d'une lignée de Tueuses Potentielles, qui sont détectées par le Conseil et formées au combat. Buffy, elle, n'a pas été détectée par le Conseil avant d'être activée, raison pour laquelle elle ignorait sa vraie nature avant d'avoir 16 ans. Nous l'ignorons encore, mais il existe environ 1800 potentielles à travers le monde. *Drusilla chante la melodie « Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch ». Elle la chantera également dans un épisode de la série Angel, "Retrouvailles". *Buffy dit « You and bug people, Xander. What's up with that ? », c'est une référence à l’épisode "Le Chouchou du prof" lorsque Alex tombe amoureux de Nathalie French, une mante religieuse géante. *Lorsque Kendra apprend que Buffy est étudiante au lycée, elle suppose qu'elle est également une pom-pom girl. Giles dit qu'elle a été viré de l'équipe et que c'est une histoire assez drôle, faisant référence à l'épisode "Sortilèges". *Cet épisode montre Giles tuer un vampire pour la première fois à l'écran et la première fois que Willow en tue un tout court. Scènes coupées Un échange de Buffy et Kendra : *'Kendra :' « Ton langage est vraiment très curieux tu sais. » *'Buffy :' « Ouais, c'est le fait d’être réveillée avec une hache, ça me sort de mes gonds. » Musiques *Shawn Clement & Sean Murray — original score Citations Willy : (à Buffy et Kendra) Et, j'ai une question, vous avez jamais pensé à poser pour des photos ? J'ai un copain photographe, c'est un bon, ce qu’il fait c'est la grande classe, c'est du nu, de la photo très artistique, un peu érotique. Buffy : Il y a un manuel de la Tueuse ? Willow : Est-ce qu'il y a des T-Shirts aussi ? Références culturelles *Quand Alex dit « Bon Mary Kay... » il fait référence a la marque de cosmétiques, en voyant que le démon, Mr. Pfister, est un vendeur de cosmétiques. *Buffy dit a Kendra dans la V.O, « Back off, Pink Ranger ! », en référence à sa doublure Sophia Crawford, qui faisait les doublages du power ranger rose. *Dans la V.O, Spike dit en parlant de Buffy « Rebecca of Sunnyhell Farm » en référence au livre pour enfant de 1903, Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm. *Dans la V.O, Alex cite les Beatles en disant « Coo coo katchoo », une expression utilisé dans la chanson I am the Walrus. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S02E10-1.jpg S02E10-2.jpg S02E10-3.jpg S02E10-4.jpg S02E10-5.jpg S02E10-6.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S02E10 (PUBLICITE).jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px de:Das Ritual en:What's My Line, Part Two es:¿Qué es lo mío? 2ª parte nl:What's My Line, Deel Twee Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 2